1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garment including a vest with sleeves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vests are popular winter town wear and sports wear e.g. for skiing or mountain climbing. They are usually made of quilting material, cloth or synthetic resin material to provide sufficient warmth to the body and shoulder portions of the wearer. A vest is normally sleeveless to permit free body movement of the wearer. In order to protect the arm portions of the wearer from the chill, however, it is often necessary to wear an additional sweater, light jacket or the like underneath the vest at the cost of hindering free body movement of the wearer.